


Что было в Вегасе

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fake Marriage, Hangover, Humor, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Mild Language, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: Написано частично по заявке «Прекрасные мои! А напишите, пожалуйста, юморной ромком! Про Имса с Артуром, которые нажрались в Вегасе и, решив, что это сон, поженились)) Или не канон, а аушку с такой же темой внезапной женитьбы, фэйкбойфренд и т.п. но обязательно с ХЭ. Пожалуйста, додайте флаффа и радости вопиющему в пустыне ангста!))».





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

      Артур приоткрыл правый глаз.  
      В него немедленно вонзился луч света, достав, кажется, до самого затылка и там взорвавшись мириадами болезненных искр.  
      Артур закрыл глаз, застонал и перевернулся на живот.  
      Голова болела, во рту будто кошки нагадили, и он весьма отчетливо ощущал каждую мышцу в теле, словно накануне прошел полосу испытаний для десантника, причем в полной выкладке. Не самое приятное пробуждение, между нами, — а Артуру было с чем сравнивать, он знавал немало неприятных пробуждений.  
      Наконец Артур нашел в себе силы отскрестись от поверхности — вполне мягкой и даже приятно пахнущей, — принял вертикальное положение и решительно распахнул оба глаза. В отличие от первого опыта, на этот раз никакой свет ему в череп не всверлился. Артур огляделся.  
      Судя по невыносимо безвкусной, на грани кича, обстановке, он был в номере отеля. Судя по тому, что показывали в окне, он был в Лас-Вегасе. Занятно.  
      Услышав слабый шорох, донесшийся с кровати, Артур резко обернулся и увидел там Имса. И как он его сразу не заметил? Впрочем, кровать была таких исполинских размеров, что на ней и футбольная команда затерялась бы.  
      Так. Отлично. Что у нас в активе?  
      У него похмелье, он в шикарном и пошлом номере в отеле Лас-Вегаса и Имс спит в одной с ним кровати. Артур огляделся еще раз. Не то чтобы он был в этом экспертом, но обилие розового и кровать в форме сердца недвусмысленно намекали, что номер-то для новобрачных. Интересно.  
      Артур на всякий случай оглядел себя на предмет внезапных татуировок или пирсинга — мало ли что может взбрести в пьяную голову? Но все было как обычно, не считая того, что на нем не было и нитки. Тут взгляд Артура случайно упал на его же собственную левую руку.  
      Кольцо.  
      Обручальное кольцо из дешевого золота.  
      Не задумываясь, Артур в два шага преодолел расстояние до кровати и бесцеремонно поднял безвольную левую руку Имса. У того тоже было кольцо.  
      В голове начали постепенно всплывать события минувшего вечера и ночи.  
      Они отмечали чертовски успешное завершение очередного дела, принесшее каждому на счет кругленькую сумму с пятью нулями. В какой-то момент, сорвав банк в рулетку, Имс возопил: «Я люблю этого человека!» — и влепил Артуру смачный поцелуй. И вместо того, чтобы послать Имса ко всем чертям, пьяненький Артур засмеялся, сказал, что тоже любит Имса, и предложил немедленно скрепить их нерушимую любовь брачными клятвами.  
      И Имс согласился.  
      По пути в местную часовню Имс слюняво признался Артуру на ухо, что пару раз устраивал себе сон про их свадьбу, хотя там это было либо более трагично, либо более весело, но даже если все это — тоже сон, он, Имс, ни о чем не жалеет, потому что они отличная команда и потому что Имс сказал правду. Артур тогда еще подумал, что если это сон, то какой-то издевательский, где один жених сразу после церемонии срывается с места и блюет в фальшивую китайскую вазу с искусственными цветами, а второй отливает прямо на фонарь и ржет в лицо местной проститутке, предложившей разнообразить их первую брачную ночь.  
      Артур вздохнул, направился к холодильнику, выудил оттуда банку содовой, одним махом ее ополовинил и прижал ко лбу холодную, запотевшую жестянку. Стало немного легче.  
      — Артур, какого хрена? Мы где вообще? — проскрипел с кровати проснувшийся Имс.  
      — Мы в Вегасе и поженились, — дежурно сообщил Артур, прикончив содовую.  
      — Пиздато, — прокомментировал Имс. — А еще содовая есть? Или… слушай, нам ведь должны были привезти шампанское. Подарок от отеля.  
      — Посмотри на сервировочном столике, — рассеянно отозвался Артур, наклоняясь, чтобы поднять свой пиджак.  
      Тотем по-прежнему был во внутреннем кармане. Знакомая, успокаивающая тяжесть кубика привычно легла в ладонь. Артур на пробу кинул его пару раз, убедился, что выпадает тройка, и расслабился окончательно.  
      — Эй, а мы это… Не… спим? — неуверенно спросил Имс.  
      Артур обернулся. Имс, взъерошенный, с розовым следом от подушки во всю щеку, сонно обнимал початую бутылку шампанского.  
      — Я уже проверил, — проинформировал его Артур. — Не спим.  
      Имс хмыкнул.  
      — Ну и ладно.  
      Потом подумал чуть, сунул руку под матрас и вытащил сложенный вчетверо листок бумаги.  
      — Что это? — удивился Артур.  
      — Наш брачный сертификат, — пояснил Имс, разворачивая бумажку. — Та-ак, что тут у нас? Как я и думал — Джон Вермер.  
      Артур быстро прикинул в уме.  
      — А кто второй?  
      — Стивен Болл.  
      Значит, сертификат недействителен. Что ж, отрадно осознавать, что даже в таком свинском состоянии Артур догадался использовать фальшивые документы. И Имс тоже.  
      — Дураки-дураки, а соображаем, — Имс будто подслушал его мысли.  
      Артур подошел к кровати и отобрал у Имса бутылку. Сделал пару глотков. Шампанское, на удивление, все еще было прохладным и даже не особо выдохлось.  
      — И что мы теперь будем делать?  
      Имс кокетливо взмахнул сертификатом и поиграл бровями:  
      — Ну, знаешь, как говорят: что было в Вегасе, остается в Вегасе. М?  
      Артур подумал еще немного — но достаточно, чтобы Имс принялся нацеловывать его живот, — и согласился.


End file.
